Start From Scratch Again
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: Takdir yang mempermainkannya membuatnya harus mengambil keputusan untuk kebahagiannya juga dirinya...


Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Warnings : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, Typo (s), Gaje

*Pov Naruto*

Sore itu mendung, langit berselimut kelabu tebal, angin berhembus cukup kencang, padahal sekarang musim gugur, angin sudah dingin, dengan datangnya mendung, otomatis sore ini menjadi dua kali lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Kau berdiri di depan jendela, menatap keluar jendela, melihat pepohonan yang bergoyang tertiup angin, melepaskan dedaunan yang masih tersisa.

Kau hanya mengenakan celana panjangmu dan kaos tipismu, tak memperdulikan angin yang menusuk kulit coklatmu.

Kau melihatnya di belakangmu, melalui pantulan di kaca jendela, kau dapat melihat dia tengah berdiri di anak tangga, menatap ke arah punggungmu.

Kau tak memperdulikannya, kau tak berbalik menatapnya saat ia memanggilmu, kau hanya diam, berusaha tak memperdulikannya.

"Dobe.." kau mendengar dia memanggilmu lagi, kau memejamkan matamu sebentar, mencoba menenangkan pikiranmu juga hatimu. Kau kembali membuka matamu, kau berbalik, menghadap ke arahnya, setelah yakin wajahmu tampak seperti biasanya.

"Apa?" tanyamu, kau dapat melihatnya menuruni anak tangga terakhir, ia berjalan mendekatimu yang masih berdiri di tempat dengan membelakangi jendela.

"Kau dapat masuk angin bodoh..." kau dapat merasakan ia memasangkan jaket miliknya ke tubuhmu dengan lembut.

"Apa perdulimu.." kau berkata ketus padanya, namun tak kau pungkiri kau menyukai perhatiannya, walau ada rasa sakit di hatimu.

Dia menggenggam tanganmu, lalu menarikmu ke ruang tengah, tempat dimana kau biasa menonton televisi.

Sebuah ruangan bercat karamel menyambutmu, sebuah sofa merah panjang berada di depan televisi dengan jarak 2 meter, di lantai terbentang karpet berwarna coklat tua.

"Duduklah disini.." ucapnya, sambil menekan bahumu agar kau duduk di sofa merah tersebut.

"Jangan membantah!" perintahnya saat melihat dirimu hendak berdiri.

"Kau menyebalkan!" umpatmu, dia tak memperdulikan umpatanmu, dia melangkah pergi menuju dapur yang terhubung dengan ruangan dimana kau berada, kau hanya menatap bosan layar televisi yang menampilkan drama telenova yang kau tonton malam kemarin. Tak lama, kau melihatnya kembali masuk ke dalam ruang tengah, dengan dua buah piring di tangannya.

"Ini.." dia menyodorkan sepiring spaghetty ke depan wajahmu, kau sedikit mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanyamu

"Makanlah, kau belum makan dari siang.." jawabnya

"Aku tidak lapar.." tolakmu

"Jangan membantah!" dia meletakkan piring berisi spaghetty itu ke pangkuanmu.

Setelah itu dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, tepat di sampingmu.

Dengan ragu kau mengambil piring itu dari pangkuanmu, dan mulai memakannya.

'Enak..' batinmu, dengan lahap kau memakan spaghetty itu, tanpa menyadari ia tengah tersenyum kecil di balik spaghetty yang tengah ia makan.

"Tumben sepi.." celetukmu

"Mereka tengah keluar.." jawabnya, menyahuti celetukanmu.

Hening terjadi diantara kalian, kau bingung harus berbicara apa, dan kau tahu dia bukanlah orang yang suka memecahkan keheningan.

"Sasuke.." kau mengalah, memanggil namanya dan memecahkan keheningan dianta kalian.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" kau merutuki kebodohanmu yang bisa-bisanya melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh tersebut.

Dia tak menjawab apa-apa, diam dan memandang lantai berlapis karpet...

"Maaf.." kau dengar dia berucap lirih, menyerukan kata maaf yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkan, kau tahu dia tak salah, sama sekali, hanya takdir yang mempermainkanmu juga... dia.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, menahan bibirmu agar tak mengeluarkan kalimat yang terdengar bergetar.

"Tak apa..." lirihmu

"..." dia hanya diam

"Itu bukan salahmu, sama sekali bukan..." racaumu pelan mencoba menenangkan hatimu, kau menahan dirimu untuk tak menangis, ini terlalu berat untukmu, punggungmu tak kuat menahan beban ini.

"Aku.." kau dengar dia hendak berucap, namun sepertinya kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan terkunci rapat, karena kau tak mendengar ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kau bangkin dari sofa merah itu, kau meletakkan piring yang telah kosong di sofa tempatmu duduk tadi, kau pergi dari ruangan itu, menuju kamarmu yang juga merupakan kamarnya, kau menutup pintu kamar pelan, berusaha tak menimbulkan sedikitpun suara, kau mengunci pintu dan berdiri membelakangi pintu, kau menyandarkan punggungmu ke daun pintu, kakimu goyah, perlahan kau merosot ke bawah, terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutmu, kau menekan dadamu kuat-kuat berharap rasa sakit di dadamu dapat menghilang atau berkurang, tetes demi tetes air mata dapat kau lihat jatuh membasahi celana panjangmu, kau berusaha menekan suara yang ingin keluar dari mulutmu, membuat suara yang kau keluarkan begitu memilukan.

..^_^..

*POV Sasuke*

Kau berdiri di depan pintu kamarmu, kau tahu kau telah melukai perasaannya, menghancurkan hatinya secara perlahan. Indra pendengarmu mampu mendengarkan suara tangis di balik pintu yang ada di hadapanmu. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu kuat, menampakkan buku-buku jari yang tampak pucat, kau mengutuk dirimu, mengutuki takdir yang mempermainkanmu dengannya, kau tahu ia sangat terluka, sudah tiga tahun ia berharap, dan sudah tiga tahun pula harapannya melukai hatinya sendiri, ia hanya berharap kau kembali mengingatnya, tak pernah berharap yang lain. Tapi harapan satu-satunya itu tak pernah mampu kau penuhi.

Kau mengalami kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan yang merenggut ingatanmu tentang dirinya. Kau koma beberapa hari pasca kecelakaan tersebut, saat kau terbangun kau melihatnya terpaku di depan pintu, mata indahnya menatapmu tak percaya, kau hanya menatapnya bingung, dan saat kau bertanya 'Kau siapa' kau dapat melihat ia membatu, namun ia tersenyum dengan pandangan terluka dan menjawab 'Aku hanyalah temanmu..' dan dia pergi keluar dari kamar rawatmu, tak lama kau melihat keluargamu memasuki kamar rawatmu, kau mengenali mereka semua, kau mengenal kakakmu, ayahmu, maupun ibumu, kau juga mengenal Gaara, Kyuubi, Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang merupakan temanmu yang tinggal serumah denganmu, tapi saat itu kau tak mengenal dia, dia yang menatapmu dengan pandangan terluka dari pojok ruangan di dekat pintu.

Yan kau tahu ia adalah temanmu yang juga tinggal bersamamu, itupun kau tahu dari Shikamaru.  
Dia selalu menjengukmu, selalu tersenyum padamu, menanyakan keadaanmu, ia selalu tampak ceria di hadapanmu, tapi kau tahu ia terlukam matanya memancarkan luka yang kau yakin hatinyapun terluka.

Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu, telingamu tak lagi mendengar suara isakannya, kau merogoh saku celanamu untuk mengambil kunci kamar, kau membuka pintu kamarmu, agak berat karna ia tertidur dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu, kau menggendongnya, memindahkannya ke kasur miliknya, kau memang sekamar dengannya, namun kalian tak satu tempat tidur, di dalam kamarmu terdapat dua buah tempat tidur juga dua buah lemari baju, satu milikmu dan satu miliknya

kau menyelimutinya sebatas dada, memandangnya sebentar lalu pergi, keluar dari kamar tersebut.

*POV Sasuke END*

..^_^..

*POV Naruto*

Kau mengerang saat mendengar suara berisik, perlahan kau membuka kedua kelupak matamu, kau mengerjab beberapa kali, untuk membiasakan matamu dengan cahaya lampu yang menyambutmu. Matamu meneliti setiap inchi ruangan dimana kau berada, ini kamarmu, kau menatap selimut yang masih membungkus kakimu, kau ingat kau menangis tadi, kau beranjak dari tempat tidurmu, tak perlu memutar otak untuk tahu siapa yang memindahkanmu ke kasurmu, pasti dia. Ini telah berulang kali terjadi.

Kau keluar dari kamarmu dan beranjak menuju asal suara ribut yang membangunkanmu, di ruang televisi kau dapat melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba tengah duduk di lantai berlapis karpet coklat, mereka berdua tampak tengah bermain PS, sedangkan di sofa merah kau melihat Kyuubi, yang merupakan kakakmu, dan Gaara, mereka berdua terlihat memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"Ah! Naruto.." Gaara menyadari kehadiranmu, otomatis Kyuubi dan Kiba menolehkan kepala mereka untuk menatapmu, kau tersebyum lebar pada mereka.

"Hei.." sapamu serasa melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Che.." kau dapat mendengar Kyuubi berdecak saat kau duduk di tengah-tengah Gaara dan Kyuubi.

"Cemburu, eh?" kau menyunggingkan seringgaian mengejek saat melihat wajah Kyuubi yang masam.

"Berisik!" seru kakakmu itu, kau memperlebar seringgaianmu mendengar seruan sebal dari kakakmu.

"Gaara.." kau memanggil Gaara, hendak memulai rencana usil yang ada di otakmu, mengerjai kakakmu itu sangatlah asik.

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar, kau masak apa?" tanyamu

"Aku memasak sup tadi, kau mau?" Gaara menawarimu dan kau jawab dengan sebuah anggukan

"Sebentar akan aku hangatkan dulu.." Gaara bangkin dari sofanya, ia hendak melangkah ke dapur, saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang, yang kau tahu pastilah kakakmu.

"Hangatkan sendiri sana!" Kau terjatuh ke lantai saat kakakmu menendang pinggangmu.

"Ouh..!" kau mengaduh

"Kyuubi!" dapat kau dengar Gaara berseru marah pada Kyuubi.

"Gaara, sakit.." rengekmu pura-pura, Gaara segera melepaskan tangan Kyuubi yang mencengkram tangannya tadi, segera ia mendekatimu.

"Che!" Kau mendengar kakakmu berdecak sebal, yang kau balas dengan menjulurkan lidahmu yang tentunya membuat kakakmu menggeram.

..^_^..

Kau berjalan menuju lemari pendingin, kau memutuskan menghangatkan supmu sendirian, setelah puas mengerjai kakakmu tersayang, kau membungkuk untuk mengambil softdrink yang kau inginkan, saat kau menegakkan tubuhmu, matamu menangkap sosoknya melalu jendel, dia ada di taman belakang, berdiri sendirian, matamu menatap punggungnya, kau tahu ia tengah mendongak menatap langit malam.

Kau memainkan minuman kaleng yang ada di tanganmu, menimang-nimang akan menghampirinya atau tidak. Kau membuka kembali kemari pendingin dan meletakkan kembali minuman yang ada di tanganmu, kau memutuskan untuk membuat coklat panas saja mengingat udara yang dingin. Kau membuat dua mug coklat panas, memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

..^_^..

*Normal POV*

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, ia menyodorkan sebua mug berisi coklat panas yang tadi ia buat, saat ia telah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda ia tak mengerti maksud dari tindakan Naruto tersebut.

"Untukmu.." ucap Naruto " Malam ini dingin.." lanjutnya

Sasuke mengambil mug yang di sodorkan Naruto padanya...

"Terima kasih.."

"Hm.."

hening tercipta diantara mereka, sesekali Naruto menyesap coklat panas miliknya, begitu pula Sasuke, mereka sama-sama mendongak, menatap langit malam yang kelam.

"Naruto..." Sasuke memecahkan keheningan dengan memanggil nama seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

"Haa-aah.." terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Sasuke

"Aku minta maaf.."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto

"Untuk semuanya..." jawab Sasuke, Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam, membuat mata sapphire lawannya terkunci dengan keindahan onyx miliknya.

"Aku tahu, kau terluka karenanya, aku tahu kau selalu menangis karenaku, karena ingatanku yang tak kunjung kembali... Ungkap Sasuke, di kalimatnya yang terakhir ia menucapkannya dengan lirih.

"Aku.." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Marahlah padaku Naruto!" Seru Sasuke dengan volume tinggi, sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang mug ia gunakan untuk mencengkram pundak Naruto.

"Marahlah padaku..." lirih, ucapan itu sangat lirih Sasuke ucapkan.

"Aku tak bisa!" seru Naruto dengan volume tinggi pula

"Aku tak bisa marah padamu! Tidak bisa!" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam mencoba menahan air mata yang melesak ingin keluar.

Sebuah dekapan hangat dirasakan oleh Naruto bersamaan dengan bunyi dua mug yang terjatuh ke tanah berumput, ia membuka matanya yang tadi ia pejamkan, Naruto mampu mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu cepat juga deru nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Sasuke berbisik

"Berhentilah meminta maaf Sasuke!" seru Naruto kesal, ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap ke dalam mata onyx yang mampu menghipnotisnya.

"Kau tidak salah,Oke?" lanjutnya

"Aku tahu kau selalu merasa sakit Naruto..." Sasuke mendengar Naruto terkekeh pelan

"Kau tahu Sasuke?" Sasuke tak menjawan, karena Naruto memang tak memerlukannya, karena ia melanjutkan ucapannya  
"Kau memperhatikanku saja, aku sangatlah senag Sasuke..."

Sasuke tahu perkataan itu tulus, sangatlah tulus, tapi ia merasakan sakit di hatinya saat mendengar ucapan tersebut...

"Kita mulai dari awal..."

"Huh?"

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi Naruto..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia terkekeh pelan setelahnya.

"Itu terdengar seperti janji yang manis Sasuke..." Naruto berkata dengan lembut

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Naruto!" seru Sasuke kesal, ia mengira Naruto tengah bercanda, bukannya teringgung Naruto lebih memilih untuk tersenyum, tersenyum lembut namun dengan mata yang memancarkan luka.

"Apakan..." Naruto memberikan jeda pada ucapannya, kedua tangannya ia arahkan ke dada Sasuke, menyentuhnya lembut, merasakan setiap jantung Sasuke berdetak.

"Apakah di hatimu masih ada aku?" Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya yang berupa pertanyaan, ia tak memandang ke dalam onyx yang memabukannya, ia hanya menatap tangannya yang masih menempel pada dada Sasuke yang berbalut kaos putih berlengan pendek yang tipis.

Hening tercipta diantara mereka, yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin yang seolah tengah meledek mereka, meledek takdir yang harus mereka jalani.

"Bodoh.."

"Huh?" Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke saat mendengar gumaman yang memecahkan keheningan antara mereka

"Kau sangat bodoh Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini Sasuke! Tiba-tiba meledekku seperti itu!"

"Baka! Dobe! Idiot! Mo.."

"Berhenti Teme! Maksudmu apa huh?"

"Kau bodoh menanyakannya..."

"Berhenti menyebutku bodoh! Brengsek!" seru Naruto kesal

"Walau aku tak mengingatmu, setidaknya hati ini tak melupakan kehangatanmu..."

Naruto diam, hanya matanya terus menatap ke dalam onyx lawan bicaranya.

"Hatiku masih merasakannya Naruto, hatiku masih menjadi milikmu, masih ada untukmu..." lembut, perkataan itu begitu lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Aku..."

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi Naruto..."

Naruto diam, ia menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa ia rubah saat ia tengah gelisah dan bingung.

"Kumohon Naruto.." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk, baru kali ini kata 'mohon' dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Sasuke memandangnya penuh harap, apakah ia harus memulai semuanya kembali? Dari awal? Atau terus menyimpan luka yang semakin terbuka?

"Haa-aah..." Naruto menghela nafas, ia telah memutuskan, memutuskan untuk dirinya juga kebahagiaannya.

"Ya, ayo mulai semua dari awal, Sasuke..."

-END-

A/N : Fanfic gaje yang tercipta karena terinspirasi dari fanfic Kamen Rider.. XD


End file.
